


爆豪驯养计划①

by duckcrisis



Category: TDBK - Fandom, TodoBaku - Fandom, 轟爆
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 05:36:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21405043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckcrisis/pseuds/duckcrisis
Comments: 1
Kudos: 82





	爆豪驯养计划①

爆爆调教/驯养计划①

By: CHIO

———轟爆  
———調教/囚禁/产乳

\------这个写到一半有小宝贝跟我说实在看不懂繁体字，所以后面一半突然改成了简体，前面一半还是辛苦各位看不懂的小宝贝勉强看看啦`~~~希望大家观赏愉快鸭

【爆心地至今下落不明。】

這是近期一直高漲不降的話題，突發的事件讓幾乎所有人都感到了蹊蹺。

爆豪是在一次搶劫案結束後徹底失去了聯繫。那個想要成為no.1 英雄的人，在一次搶劫案後失蹤。這讓所有人捏了一把冷汗。沒人知道下一個會是誰。  
可實際上，爆豪勝己是第一個，也是最後一個。

爆豪勝己是被轟焦凍帶走的。

轟焦凍在爆豪勝己返回途中趁着对方对着前方突然出现的冰墙暴跳如雷时襲擊了他，從爆豪勝己的身後把使人昏迷致幻的藥物注射進爆豪勝己的脖子，将不甚清醒的爆豪勝己带到了为這專門為他准备好的地下室里。  
爆豪迷迷糊糊睜開眼，身處的環境第一眼像是要進行慘無人道的調教，然而他越看越覺得像是要對他進行某種囚禁。爆豪想要逃走，但是已經沒有辦法了。他的手腕被帶上了特質的手環，手中全威力使出的爆破也只是一個小的不能再小的火花，像是在说「不要挣扎了，没有用的」  
手環外側連接者兩條相當沉重的鐵鏈，鐵鏈另一端深深嵌入墻壁。而旁邊那個拿著工具對其進行調整的人正是把他帶到這裡來的轟焦凍。  
“喂，半邊混蛋，你想幹什麼。”爆豪双手挣扎着想摆脱这沉重的铁链。  
“，路上抓到了一隻貓咪，然後把貓咪變成我的。”轟淡淡的說著，調短了連接爆豪手腕的鐵鏈的距離，把爆豪完全禁錮在墻上。“抱歉爆豪，你，逃不出去的。”  
轟站在一旁，背對著爆豪挑著什麼工具,器皿碰撞的聲音讓爆豪有點膽寒，杂乱的声音让爆豪太阳穴突突的跳了一下，彷佛是在预示着接下来要面对的事情比抢劫案更棘手。  
很快，爆豪勝己看他轉了過來，手上拿著一瓶全新的潤滑液拆開擠了一部分到手上。然後捂在掌心輕輕搓了幾下便撫上了爆豪的胸部。  
柔软的触感让轰不自觉多揉了几下。两人都呼吸都变得有些沉重。  
‘哦、’轰突然一声打破了两人之间暧昧的气氛‘爆豪，胸部好软’  
本是一直阴着脸的爆豪胜己，脸部瞬间张红。  
‘才不软！’爆豪吼着又别过头。‘切！’  
轰没有接话，仍旧揉捏着爆豪的胸部，力道不断增加的疼痛感让爆豪下身违心的抬起了头。  
‘爆豪是凹陷乳么’轰转身拿起两个器物，边框沾了一点润滑液便沿着爆豪的乳晕罩在了爆豪的胸部上。轰在爆豪胸部上佩戴好这两个物体之后便开始增压，淡色的乳尖一点一点挺立起来。  
‘痛……！’爆豪倒抽一口气。  
‘爆豪的颜色真漂亮啊’轰增压的手没有停下，爆豪的乳晕和乳首因为被包裹着不断增压已经充血变红，原本挺立的性器也没了兴致般低下了头。  
轰摘下器物放到一旁，拿起准备好的药膏涂在爆豪乳首。乳首处传递的骚痒和燥热让爆豪头脑发晕身体开始冒汗，下半身不争气的抬起头滴着透明的液体，只有靠着自己的意志支撑着自己让自己不要叫出声。  
“你……!”爆豪刚张嘴就被轰用食指抵在了嘴唇上。  
“嘘，我建议你最好别说话，不然我不确保我会温柔对待你。”轰认真的盯着爆豪。  
手上拿起准备好的针管，将小玻璃瓶里的液体全部抽出。  
“爆豪，别担心……”轰拿起消毒液擦拭了一下爆豪胸部的皮肤，“很快就会结束的。”  
话音刚落，轰将针管内的液体分半注入爆豪的胸部。  
“你他妈……我要宰了你!你给老子注射了什么!!”爆豪扭动着身体感觉身体出现了异样的变化。轰伸手搓揉爆豪的胸部促进注入液体的吸收，直至爆豪的乳首一点一点的滴出奶液。  
“爆豪，就这么持续一会儿吧。”轰捏了一下爆豪的乳首，奶液竟然就无法控制的一直流出。  
“我一定要宰了你!!”爆豪扭动着身体，却任是无济于事。  
轰没把爆豪的话放在心上，他坐在一旁擦试着准备用到爆豪身上的器物。  
爆豪的胸部开始涨奶，他只觉得胸部发疼发硬，身体也感觉到一丝冰凉，好像马上就要发烧了一样。  
“喂，我他妈，很痛啊。”爆豪对着轰说。  
轰探头过去如同明白爆豪涨奶了一样，直接吮吸爆豪的乳首。奶液流入口中被他全部吞下。牙齿和舌头相当配合的玩弄着爆豪的乳首。玩够了似的，轰拿出催乳器罩在爆豪胸部上，然后打开了开关。乳尖不断耸动射出奶液被集中到一个小瓶子里。爆豪下身硬的发疼，全身最敏感的位置被不断压榨，乳尖充血红肿甚至被迫挺立着压榨奶水。  
“你他妈……真的没了……”爆豪的奶水已经彻底被榨干。从最开始解压变成了一种微妙的疼和瘙痒，他真的非常想让轰把这个东西取掉。  
他太渴望轰可以揉捏一下他的乳首乳晕，甚至是用力地啃咬吮吸。可是轰没有这么做，哪怕用力地掐他胸部。他不断幻想，身体好像也有些燥热，呼吸也逐渐不稳起来。他太渴望轰可以对他乱来一通，借机让这该死的机器快点停止运作。  
不知过了多久，轰才把机器停止下来，然后摘掉爆豪胸部上的器物。爆豪的眼睛有些失神对不住焦，轰伸手在爆豪眼前晃了晃，他看爆豪没反应直接低头吮吸咬弄爆豪敏感至极的乳尖。  
‘爆豪，你的胸部好像舒服的挺起来了。’轰说着搂上已经脚软快跪在地上的爆豪的腰。  
‘... ....会... ...坏掉... ...’爆豪喃喃，倒在轰的怀里睡了过去。


End file.
